


Morning Mist

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hephaestion don't speak of their love, and it doesn't need to be spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mist

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://asuras.livejournal.com/profile)[**asuras**](http://asuras.livejournal.com/) and [Inspiration v.2](http://inspiration.just-in-dreams.com). Fluff was requested.

Poledra was very quiet in our bed that night. She clung to me fiercely, however, and along toward morning she said, "Be very careful. The young and I will be waiting when you come back." Then she said something she rarely ever said, probably because she felt it was unnecessary to say it. "I love you," she told me. Then she kissed me, rolled over, and immediately went to sleep.

-David &amp; Leigh Eddings, _Belgarath the Sorcerer_

 

+++

 

As soon as Alexander closes the door, Hephaestion kisses him, hands coming up to clutch Alexander's arms. Alexander kisses him back, and the kiss is intense and hot and almost needy to the point of being desperate.

When they break apart, Hephaestion pulls Alexander away from the door and toward the bed, covered in furs and fine fabric, at the center of the room. He gently pushes Alexander onto the bed, then leans down and again kisses Alexander, who willingly receives him.

Hephaestion skillfully removes Alexander's thin cloak and tunic, and Alexander kicks his sandals onto the floor. Hephaestion, after slipping out of his sandals, climbs upon the bed and straddles Alexander's waist, surveying the glorious man lying beneath him. He lowers his head and licks the curve of Alexander's bicep, and Alexander, who has been taking off Hephaestion's clothing, clenches the fabric tightly in his fingers when he feels his lover's tongue trailing his arm.

When Hephaestion lifts his tongue, Alexander deftly removes Hephaestion's tunic. Their erections touch when Hephaestion starts to suck at the base of his neck, and both men moan, need coursing through them. Alexander tilts his neck back, and when Hephaestion lifts his head, he sees a dark bruise upon the smooth, golden skin. His fingers brush against it, and Alexander grabs Hephaestion's hand. Hephaestion looks into Alexander's eyes, and then, he closes his eyes and kisses Alexander gently, unspoken tenderness expressed within the kiss.

Hephaestion draws away and burns kisses down Alexander's chest, then moves to a nipple and nips it gently before doing the same to the other. Alexander runs his fingers over Hephaestion's cock, and Hephaestion gasps as he continues kissing Alexander. He wraps his hand around Alexander's cock and strokes it quickly once, and Alexander arches into his touch, clutching the silk sheets.

Hephaestion rubs Alexander's cock a few more times, and Alexander moans, writhing almost wantonly upon the bed. Hephaestion draws his hand away, pre-come coating his fingers, and gently nudges Alexander's thighs apart, and Alexander bends his knees automatically. Hephaestion rubs around the opening softly before sliding a finger smoothly in, and Alexander buckles, eyes closed in pleasure.

After rotating the finger several times in a circle, Hephaestion inserts a second finger and then a third when Alexander is ready. When he withdraws his hand, Alexander is gasping harshly with need, hands clenched tightly. Hephaestion enters in one smooth thrust, and Alexander utters a guttural sound, opening his grey eyes and meeting Hephaestion's.

Hephaestion thrusts steadily, holding Alexander's hips, and Alexander wraps a hand around his cock, sliding up and down the shaft fervently. Hephaestion comes first, completely inside Alexander, and when he feels his lover's climax, Alexander lets go as well, closing his eyes as ecstasy washes over him.

"Do you hate him?" Alexander asks as they lie together afterward, and Hephaestion laughs.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"They call him my _eromenos_."

Hephaestion shrugs.

"I sleep with him more than I do with you."

Hephaestion laughs now, and Alexander is confused at the merry sound. "Why should that matter?"

"You know why," Alexander replies.

"Just because you don't like sex yet has been with him for the past several nights? He's a _eunuch_, and he's pretty enough for you to want him that much."

"You don't consider it an insult to you, whom I've known and loved so much longer, who is so much more handsome than _he_ can ever be?"

Hephaestion rolls on top of Alexander, a hand on each side of Alexander's head, and he looks down at his beloved. "You've just said that I'm better than he is. No, listen to me," he tells Alexander when Alexander begins to object. "You allow only me to also read your letters. You call only me Philalexandros and say I am also you. You let only me dominate you in bed though in nothing else and be the closest thing to your _erastes_. Why _should_ I have any reason to hate _him_? He has nothing when compared with me."

Alexander laughs softly, and when he stops, they remain in their positions in silence, gazes filled with emotion. After a long while, Alexander says, "You've always been the only one.", and Hephaestion smiles.

"I know."

04.06.07


End file.
